Cadeaux de saint Valentin
by Ilunae
Summary: Pour Katsuki, le 14 février était un jour comme les autres.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic pour la saint Valentin.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina et Seroroki.

* * *

Pour Katsuki, le 14 février était un jour comme les autres. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait faire quelque chose de particulier ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une journée spéciale pour prouver son amour à Deku. Il pouvait très bien le faire le reste de l'année.

Le nerd aimait bien lui offrir des cadeaux ce jour-là. Comme du chocolat épicé, des fleurs ou d'autres trucs inutiles dans le genre. C'était Deku. Il avait toujours aimé ce genre de choses. Katsuki avait toujours accepté ses cadeaux comme cela lui faisait plaisir.

Il ne lui avait cependant jamais rien offert pour ce jour-là, ni pour le White day. Deku ne s'en était jamais plaint. Cela n'empêchait pas Katsuki de lui faire des cadeaux les autres jours quand il en avait envie. Il ne faisait juste pas attention à la date, sauf pour l'anniversaire de Deku. Cela restait un jour spécial.

Alors pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un centre commercial quelques jours avant la Saint Valentin pour acheter un cadeau à Deku ? Tout ça c'était à cause des crétins qui osaient se prétendre être ses amis. Ils avaient tous insisté pour le faire venir avec eux.

"Allez mec !" lui avait dit Kirishima. "Tu vas bien faire un cadeau à Midoriya pour la saint Valentin !"

"Pas besoin, j'vous dis !"

"Mais cela lui ferait plaisir !" avait répliqué Kaminari.

Sans doute. Deku était toujours content de recevoir un cadeau de sa part. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait lui en faire un par obligation.

"Puis, on serait tellement heureux que tu viennes avec nous !" avait ajouté Sero avec son sourire habituel.

En fin de compte, ils avaient tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. C'était pour cette raison qu'il accompagnait les trois abrutis au centre commercial.

"Fais pas cette tête, Kacchan ! On dirait que tu assistes à un enterrement !"

"J'fais la tête que je veux !"

"Aller mec ! On est là pour acheter des cadeaux à nos conjoints ! Tu peux sourire !"

Il pourrait sans doute sourire s'il n'était pas avec tles rois andouilles. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être avec eux pour choisir un cadeau à Deku. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

"Oh ! Regarde ces peluches !" fit Kaminari en se dirigeant vers un stand pour prendre une peluche de Minbreaker. "Elle est adorable, pas vrai ? Je devrais peut-être la prendre pour Hitoshi !"

"Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il veut que tu lui offres une peluche de lui-même ?" demanda Katsuki en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oh ! Tu penses que je devrais en prendre une autre ?" demanda Kaminari en fouillant le stand pour prendre une peluche de Chargebolt. "Celle-là sera sans doute mieux comme c'est moi ! Mais l'autre est tellement adorable !"

"Je sais mec, t'as qu'à les prendre toutes les deux !" lui dit Kirishima. "Comme ça tu auras le couple ! Tu en aurais pas vu une de ma Mina ?"

Le porc-épic était venu chercher un cadeau pour sa compagne ou pour lui-même ?

"Tiens en voilà, une mec !" Kaminari lui tendit une peluche de Pinky.

Kirishima la prit dans ses bras.

"Ouah ! Elle est vraiment adorable ! Elle est vraiment bien faite !"

"Tiens Kacchan, en voilà une de toi ! Tu devrais la prendre pour Midoriya !"

"Nan, je préfère prendre autre chose !"

Il y avait assez de goodies de lui chez eux. Si cela se trouvait, Izuku avait déjà cette peluche au milieu de son bazar. De plus, Katsuki n'était pas du genre à offrir sa propre tête à quelqu'un.

"Kaminari, regarde s'il y en a une de Shouto !"

En fin de compte, tout le monde repartit avec au moins une peluche à l'exception de Katsuki. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un autre stand.

"Oh de la lingerie ! Je vais en acheter pour ma Mina ! Tu devrais regarder si tu trouver quelque chose pour Midoriya !"

De toute évidence, son ami était encore plus con qu'il ne le pensait.

"Il y a que des trucs pour femmes, espèce de crétin !"

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Désolé, mec !"

Katsuki attendit avec les deux autres idiots que Kirishima fît son choix. Ensuite, il allèrent dans un autre rayon. Ils arrivèrent dans un qui intéressait beaucoup Kaminari.

"Oh ! Des animaux !"

"Tu parles d'un gosse !" grommela Katsuki.

"Mais, ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, mec !" lui fit remarquer Kirishima. "Vous n'avez pas d'animaux avec Midoriya !"

En effet, ils n'en avaient pas. Il ne pouvait cependant pas prendre un animal sur un coup de tête. Il devrait en parler avec Deku avant cela pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Même si avec lui, Katsuki se doutait déjà de la réponse. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était une bonne idée d'en prendre un dans ce magasin. Ce serait sans doute mieux d'aller dans un refuge pour adopter un animal abandonné.

"J'ai trouvé mon cadeau pour Hitoshi !" dit Kaminari qui tenait avec un air fier une cage où se trouvait un rat.

"Je croyais que c'était la peluche ton cadeau !"

"Oui, la peluche et le petit rat !"

Kirishima mit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Kaminari.

"Pas mal, mec ! Bakugou, tu n'as toujours rien choisi pour Midoriya !"

"Ouais, je sais ! Je sais ! Je vais bien trouver quelque chose !"

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait le tour du centre commercial. Il allait bien trouver quelque chose qui pourrait plaire. En fait, Katsuki pourrait très bien aller à l'extérieur pour ramasser de la terre que le nerd serait fou de joie de recevoir quelque chose de sa part.

Katsuki ne ferait pas cela. S'il devait faire un cadeau à Deku, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de bien. Deku méritait le meilleur. Pour cette raison, il n'allait pas choisir n'importe quoi comme les autres imbéciles.

Ils passèrent donc à un autre rayon.

"Du chocolat ! C'est un classique pour la saint valentin mais, ça fonctionne à chaque fois ! Tu devrais en prendre, Bakugou !"

Kirishima était en train de regarder dans le rayon pour choisir ce qu'il allait prendre pour Ashido.

"Je vais en prendre aussi pour Shouto !" fit Sero en allant rejoindre son ami.

"Pourquoi pas !" dit Katsuki en jetant un œil dans le rayon.

Cela ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver une boîte de chocolat qui pourrait plaire à Deku. Il y avait pas beaucoup de choix. Katsuki se décida pour prendre une boîte de chocolat au caramel.

"Hé ! Vous pouvez me prendre une boîte de chocolat blanc ?" demanda Kaminari. "Je suis un peu encombré avec la cage !"

Kirishima en choisit une pour son ami et la posa sur la cage du rat.

"Ça te convient, mec ?"

"Oui, ce sera très bien pour Hitoshi ! Merci, mec !"

Ils continuèrent de regarder dans le centre commercial. Katsuki voulait trouver un autre cadeau pour Deku en plus de la boîte de chocolats. Il lui fallut du temps pour en trouver un mais quand ils arrivèrent au rayon bijouterie, son regard fut attiré par le cadeau parfait. Un bracelet en argent assortit d'une pierre de la même couleur que les yeux de Deku. Katsuki le prit donc.

"Ouah ! C'est un joli cadeau, mec !" dit Kirishima en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

"Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi !"

Les trois idiots pouffèrent de rire.

"Il changera jamais !" commenta Sero.

"Bah ! C'est Kacchan !"

Katsuki les ignora et, alla payer ses achats. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire un cadeau à Deku mais, il était plutôt content de lui.

Le 14 février arriva et, comme toujours Deku avait quelque chose à lui offrir. Deku lui tendit un petit paquet.

"Tiens Kacchan ! Je t'ai fait des chocolats pour la saint Valentin ! Ils sont épicés, j'espère qu'ils te plairont !"

"Merci beaucoup, Deku !" répondit Katsuki en acceptant le paquet. "En fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi !"

L'expression d'ahuri qui apparut sur le visage de Deku était à mourir de rire mais, Katsuki l'ignora pour aller chercher ses cadeaux. Il prit les deux paquets et les donna au nerd qui ne se fit pas prier pour les prendre. Son compagnon les déballa à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Waaaah ! Kacchan !" cria le nerd qui s'était mis à pleurer avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
